world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072914-MerrowAceniaLily
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HUEHUEHUE. CAA: MERROW IS WALKING ACENIA DOWN THE HALLWAY ON THEIR WAY BACK FROM THE NEW ARRIVALS AREA, CHATTING WITH HER ABOUT NOTHING IN PARTICULAR. CAA: (( Eek. )) CURRENT galliardTartarol0gist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((every time)) CAA: (( I know )) CGT: Lily rounds a corner, heading towards Merrow's respiteblock, when she sees the pair. She waves cheerfully. "Acenia, hey!" She then looks coldly at Merrow. "Your Highness." She spits it out like it's a curse word. CAA: A scowl flashes across Merrow's face momentarily, but then he sighs. He's in too good a mood to let her spoil it. "MAVICO," he says, with no affection but no particular hatred either. CGT: "I was just heading to your place. What a happy coincidence." CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: "Oh?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WERE YOU? TO WHAT WOULD I HAVE OWED THE....PLEASURE?" CGT: She rolls her eyes. "I wanted to let you know I pulled your matesprit aside and explained a few things. Not that you're gonna know what those things are or ever will, but I thought I'd let you know I'm not ACTUALLY the spawn of Satan. I just summon them." CGT: Acenia points to Merrow. Then to herself. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Talking to Merrow." CAA: "OH? YOU DECIDED TO HELP HER OUT AFTER ALL? WE ARE GLAD TO HEAR THAT." Merrow seems like he's not even being sarcastic. CGT: "(Did I miss something?)" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "(Nah. You remember last night?)" CAA: "WE ONLY SOUGHT OUT THE INFORMATION FOR HER SAKE....NOT THAT WE WOULDN'T CARE TO KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT OURSELVES. IT IS ENTIRELY POSSIBLE THAT OUR HEIRS WILL SOMEDAY BE AFFECTED BY YOUR LITTLE SECRETS, BUT AS LONG AS ACENIA KNOWS..." CGT: "Knows what?" Acenia can't recall. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Lily rubs the bridge of her nose. "Maybe the reason Scarlet didn't tell you anything is because she knew you wouldn't remember it," she mutters. CAA: "WE APPROACHED MAVICO FOR INFORMATION SHE MIGHT KNOW ABOUT CERTAIN ASPECTS OF YOUR LINEAGE WHICH LILY 'KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT,' WE ARE SURE." CGT: "You know it." She makes finger pistols. CAA: "AT ANY RATE, IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE HAS DISCUSSED IT WITH YOU." CGT: "Ohh, right that. No, see, I've given up on that." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Given up on what?" CGT: "Figuring out stuff about myself?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "At least not from others. Maybe from myself." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: " /with/ others perhaps." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE WILL ASSIST YOU IN ANY WAY WE CAN, OF COURSE." He smiles down at her. CGT: She raises an eyebrow. "You go right ahead and follow that philosophy. I'll be over here staying 5 feet away from you at all times." She grimaces. "And the lovey-dovey action. Ick." CGT: Acenia raises an eyebrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Right. Anyway, and luck with contacting your Auntie?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: any* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He turns back to Acenia. "WE TAKE IT YOU WERE UNABLE TO CONTACT SCARLET VIA LETTER THEN, AS RILSET SUGGESTED?" CGT: "Yep! Apparently the ritual wasn't even necessary. She got a little peeved at me because 'magic is fake as shit except when it's not', but she got through all right. Good thing, too. I dunno if we can get mail here." CGT: "Your Auntie is mean." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "She prefers the term pragmatic." CAA: "WAS THERE NO CORRUPTION IN HER TEXT? WE WERE GIVEN TO UNDERSTAND MUCH OF WHAT SCARLET SAID WAS GARBLED." CGT: Acenia nods! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Not a whole lot, but enough that I didn't get a whole lotta updates." CGT: "Which brings me to my second item." She turns to Merrow. "You're the Emperor-to-be, yeah?" CAA: "YES." CGT: "Which means you get a lot more info than the rest of us, right?" CAA: "THAT IS DIFFICULT TO DETERMINE WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT INFO YOU GET." CAA: "HONESTLY, MUCH OF THE INFORMATION I GET IS FROM DARMOK, RATHER THAN FROM THE CONDESCE OR FROM OUR INFORMATION NETWORKS." CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: ((Hey GT )) CLL: ((Acenia used one of her twink things against you.)) CGT: ((>:?)) CLL: ((You wouldn't know it, but it gives her a bonus to socials against you)) CGT: ((what sort of twink thing)) CGT: ((odeer)) CLL: ((She has a latent power from scarlet)) CGT: "I already told you what info I get," she replies smoothly. "I wanna know what info you get." CGT: "What actually... qualifies you for information from Prince Merrow though?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "OBVIOUSLY THE IMMENSE STORES OF CLASSIFIED INTELLIGENCE THAT HAS BEEN GATHERED IS FOR MY OWN EYES ONLY....WELL, AND THE FUTURE EMPRESS." His smile is slightly smug. CAA: (( *have )) CAA: "BUT WE CAN TELL YOU THAT, OTHER THAN A FEW KEY BLIND SPOTS, WE UNDERSTAND ESSENTIALLY EVERYTHING." CGT: "I'm the Seer of fucking Mind," she says, looking cocky. "Once the game starts, I can probably just get it from him anyways." She grins smugly. CAA: "THEN ONE WONDERS WHY YOU ASKED IN THE FIRST PLACE." CAA: "OR PERHAPS YOUR 'THIRD EYE' IS SOMEWHAT CLOUDED AT THE MOMENT?" CGT ceased responding to memo. CAA: (( I'm assuming that it's not too much of a leap of logic for him to make to assume that "Seer of Mind" would have some sort of oracular abilities. )) CGT: "Pff. I don't have a third eye or anything like that. And I asked because it's the nice thing to do. I'm not gonna just be like 'lol hay merrow wanna engage in some nice non-consensual mind-reading'." CAA: "WE APPRECIATE THE CONSIDERATION." Merrow's tone is sarcastic. CGT: "I try." CGT: "So the way I see it, you have two options here. You can share info with me willingly, and I can work with you to boost your knowledge, or I can just take it from you once we're ingame." She grins smugly. "Your pick." CAA: "BUT CAN WE TRUST YOU TO DEAL IN GOOD FAITH?" CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: "Just take it. If that's what the game is setting you up to do, nothing will change it anyway." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I'll wait." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "So you WANT me to mindrape your boyfriend?" CAA: "WHAT IS THIS 'SEER OF FUCKING MIND' ANYWAY? SOME SORT OF IN-GAME JOB? IS THIS LIKE A FLARP CLASS?" CGT: "Oh my God." She sniggers uncontrollably. "It's just Seer of Mind." CGT: "Of course I don't want you to. But even if I give you what you want, there's no way for me to force you to keep your word." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE WERE AWARE. WE REPEATED YOUR EXACT WORDS TO MOCK YOU." CGT: "Besides, I don't make the rules... yet." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Cute. How do you figure we're not blackflirting again?" She raises an eyebrow. "Also, you're being awful dark over there, Cee. Can I call you Cee? Imma call you Cee." CAA: Merrow blushes. "SHUT UP. YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT BLACKFLIRTING IS." CAA: he turns his head away, lifting his chin to make it look smug." CAA: (( No " there. )) CGT: "I know that whenever I bring it up you get awful pink around the earfins~" CGT: "Wow the Condesce was right." Acenia says, cutting her sentence intentionally. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Bout what?" CAA: "OH, ABOUT *THAT*?" Merrow says significantly, raising his eyebrows. "OH YES, WE AGREE. ABSOLUTELY." CGT: "Oh, this is mature." CAA: "ENOUGH SNIPING. LET US GET DOWN TO BRASS TACKS HERE, MAVICO. IF YOU WANT TO TRADE INFORMATION FOR INFORMATION, WE WILL NEED SOME WAY OF KNOWING WE CAN TRUST YOU." CGT: She shrugs. "Whatcha got in mind?" CAA: "WE HAVE NO IDEA. *YOU'RE* THE 'SEER OF MIND' HERE." CGT: "Not yet. Haven't you been listening at all?" CAA: "WELL WHATEVER THEN. WE OFFERED YOU A PIMENTOCRADLEFRUIT BRANCH AND THE DOOR WAS SHUT IN OUR FACE. IT IS YOUR TURN TO COME UP WITH THE PIMENTOCRADLEFRUIT BRANCH NOW." CGT: "Pimentocradlefruit." CAA: "THEY ARE SOMETIMES REFERRED TO AS OLIVES, WE BELIEVE?" CGT: "How about we deal with it when we get there? Or you figure something out in the meantime. We have other preparation to do." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Oh, yeah, OK. Troll terminology is weird." CGT: "I already extended my olive branch. You wanted to make sure Acenia knew about her heritage, I told her about her heritage. I dunno what more you want." CAA: "...THIS IS TRUE. AND IT IS APPRECIATED..." Merrow seems to mull on this. CAA: "WILL YOU AGREE TO SHARE WITH ACENIA ANYTHING ELSE YOU MIGHT DISCOVER THAT MIGHT BE RELEVANT TO HER BETTER UNDERSTANDING HER HERITAGE, IF WE AGREE TO AN INFORMATION TRADE?" CAA: "WE WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO SHARE WITH US, IF IT IS SUCH A BURDEN." His voice is sincere on the first part of this sentence, but turns sarcastic on the last part. CGT: "I can definitely do that." She grins, and extends a hand. "Shake on it?" CGT: Acenia crosses her arms. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow gives a weary sigh. "VERY WELL. BUT KEEP IN MIND--THERE ARE SOME MATTERS THAT ARE TOO CLASSIFIED FOR US TO SHARE EVEN WITH THIS AGREEMENT IN PLACE. WE WILL SHARE MORE THAN WHAT WE WOULD NORMALLY, BUT WE WILL NOT SHARE INFORMATION THAT WOULD ENDANGER THE OPERATIONS OF THE ALTERNIAN GOVERNMENT IF THEY WERE KNOWN." CGT: "You know... I can just wait to speak to Scarlet." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "This isn't necessary." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow turns to her, and whispers. "( Do you not want me to deal with her? She might have information that Scarlet either can't share or doesn't know, even beyond facts about your heritage. )" CGT: "Fair enough. Not like that stuff's gonna matter in a bit, anyways, right?" She chuckles. CGT ceased responding to memo. CAA: CAA: Merrow turns to her, and whispers. "( Do you not want me to deal with her? She might have information that Scarlet either can't share or doesn't know, even beyond facts about your heritage. )" CAA: CGT: "Fair enough. Not like that stuff's gonna matter in a bit, anyways, right?" She chuckles. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: "What really does matter after the world ends?" Acenia shrugs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Making sure we don't end with it?" CAA: "VERY WELL. WE ACCEPT YOUR DEAL THEN." He sighs, and shakes Lily's hand. "WE ARE SPENDING SOME TIME WITH OUR BETROTHED RIGHT NOW, BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MEET UP LATER TO SHARE WHAT WE KNOW WITH ONE ANOTHER, WE WILL OBLIGE WHEN YOU ARE AVAILABLE." CGT: "Will do." She grins. "Talk to you later then, Pretty Boy." CAA: "YES, TALK TO YOU THEN." Merrow ignores the fact that she is clearly mocking him with 'Pretty Boy.' CGT: She saunters down the hall, chuckling to herself a bit. CGT: ((dibs on notpost)) CGT: "You planning on having all of the strange alien girls, Merrow?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( Like we would expect anything less from Squigs. -_- )) CAA: "What?" Merrow sounds genuinely confused. CGT: ((:P)) CGT: "She's human-raised, so I don't know yet... But you let her get to you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow blushes. "What do you mean, 'get to me?'" CGT: "That." She pokes his cheek. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: His blush deepends. "This is rage. I am enraged. At her. For being so awful!" CGT: "Mmmhmm..." She playfully bumps him with her hips and continues on down the hallway. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow groans, but doesn't argue it further.